


Our Parents Can't Know About This.

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, FINALLY THEY GOT TOGETHER., M/M, Makeouts, Mild Smut, Multi, Near Discovery, Private Jokes, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four chapters of smut or almost smut<br/>One chapter of drabble </p><p>Why? Because I can and I love these ships. ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Egbert_Strider_Vantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egbert_Strider_Vantas/gifts).



> Gifted to a friend who supported another work I did when I was feeling pretty low about it :)

Jade and Dave were in Jade's bedchamber with the door locked. Jade was in just her green silk lingerie and Dave was shirtless.

Their lips were against each other's and Dave's hands were tangled in Jade's long, black hair. Jade's hands rested on Dave's well-toned chest. Dave broke the kiss apart and frowned when he saw his matesprite's cheeks wet with tears.

"why you crying, beautiful?" he murmured, brushing her tears away  
"I'm....I'm crying?" asked Jade  
"yeah" whispered Dave  
"well....it's just I've never been happier....never been more loved.....never felt more alive than I do now." smiled Jade

Dave smiled back and breathed "love you"  
"I love you too" Jade whispered, moving down to kiss Dave's neck and jaw

Dave hummed appreciatively and ran his hand down Jade's back and rubbed the area of skin in between Jade's wings. Jade gasped and arched her back as pleasure hit her from the motion.

Looking up at Dave, eyes wide and pupils slightly bigger than they had been when they started, Jade asked breathlessly "what did you just do?"  
Dave chuckled and replied "every fae has a sensitive spot between their wings, some like having it massaged or even kissed, but I won't do it again if you don't want"  
"N-no! I mean....please, I don't mind" pleaded Jade

Dave grinned and carried on, Jade went back to Dave's neck, adding little bites and licks to her kissing.

How long they did this for, neither of them were sure. But eventually, Dave's arms were around Jade's waist and she was lying on her side facing away from him. Dave was taking this opportunity to do some kissing, licking and biting of his own, besides, his neck was covered in red marks that he was pretty damn sure wouldn't wear off before morning. 

"hey, beautiful....?" he whispered  
"yeah?" replied Jade  
"I don't suppose you want to.....?"

Jade sighed and curled up a little. Dave immediately got worried. Fuck he'd probably gone way too fast for her. Shit shit shit SHIT!

"do...do you mind if we don't? Not yet anyway....I've just gone through a lot lately, and tonight...."  
"of course I don't mind, gorgeous, I'm ready whenever you are, take all the time you need"  
Jade turned over to look at him "you know what the best part of today has been?"  
"what?"  
"guess"  
"um.....getting your wings back?"  
"nope"  
"it being your birthday?"  
"nope!"  
"then what?"  
".....realising I love you."

Dave smiled, then kissed Jade softly again. Then the delightful adorable son of a bitch start tickling her. Jade screamed and started giggling, fidgeting and trying to get away from the tickling.

"d-dave! Hahaha! S-st-stop! Hahaha!" laughed Jade  
"fuck you have a sexy laugh" he murmured, muffling her laughter with his own mouth


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Roxy's mouths were locked. Roxy's hands were tangled in Jane's black hair and Jane's fingers were curled in Roxy's blond hair. Jane was pressed against the wall of her bedroom.

The pair of them had only gotten through the door before Roxy had pushed her matesprite against the first wall she could think of.

The door opened and the pair of girls froze. Jane covered Roxy's mouth with her hand and Roxy did the same to her. They were hidden behind the door.

Then they heard who had opened the door.

"Dirk this is Jane's room, my room's down the hall" said Jake   
"my mistake, you still...you still want this, right?" asked Dirk   
"of course I bloody do! Who was the one who came and found you, kissed you, confessed his love for you and asked you to be his matesprite?" replied Jake   
"....you" smiled Dirk   
"precisely. Let's go" 

They left the room and shut the door. Jane and Roxy waited for their footsteps to fade then they removed their hands from the others mouth and squealed.

"oh my god oh my god oh my god!" exclaimed Jane  
"Our moirails got together! When?! When did this happen?!" gasped Roxy   
"and they think we're oblivious!" Jane then dissolved into giggles 

"you know what, Janey?" said Roxy quietly, and Jane quelled her laughter, meeting her matesprite's eyes   
Roxy hooded her eyes and put a sultry smirk on her lips, she moved towards Jane, swaying her hips as she did so "that whole encounter really turned me on."  
Jane smirked back at her, putting her hands on her own hips "I'd better help you out then, hadn't I?"

Roxy practically pounced on Jane, attacking her lips and nearly ripping her sky blue dress off. Jane hoped she didn't hear the snap of a stitch or three when she was pulling down Roxy's pale pink dress.

She didn't care for long. She wondered when they were going to move to her bed. When Roxy pushed a finger into her nook, she realised her matesprite was going to take her right then and there. Roxy was a terrible tease and had Jane begging for her before the pinkblood actually fucked her into the wall.

Roxy knew, or rather, had discovered at the inn, that Jane was really sensitive and delicate after sex and so was more than happy to help her love to the bed and cuddled and nuzzled her to sleep, drifting off not long after, herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was in a guest chamber of Prospit palace, in her pyjamas and brushing her short blonde hair. There was a knock at the door and Rose looked up, putting her brush down.

"come in" she called  
No answer.  
"come in!" she called again

The door opened and John put his head into the room. Rose smiled, her heart's flutter matching the little one her wings did.

"good evening, John, how may I help you?" she asked   
"well....funnily enough I needed to talk to you" he mumbled   
"then speak away" she said kindly 

John came and sat by Rose's feet. He was looking at his hands in his lap. Rose put her finger under his chin and tilted his head back so his deep blue eyes met her purple ones.

"for someone who wanted to speak to me, you're not saying much" she whispered 

John reached up and took Rose's hands in his own, he looked at their linked fingers when he spoke 

"Rose....you're beautiful. And kind and smart and just basically amazing. I guess I've always known this....but now I realise I love those qualities about you. You've been there for me for....as long as I can remember, really....and.....shit...."  
"you're doing really well" whispered Rose  
"....and I know I want you there for me....for the rest of my life." he breathed, pressing his lips to both of Rose's hands, then looked up at her.

Rose blushed a dark shade of purple, smiling.  
"are you asking what I think you are....?"  
"am I asking you to be my matesprite? Yes. I am." replied John   
"oh.....John! Yes! Yes I will!" breathed Rose

John grinned and knelt up to meet Rose's lips when she leant down. The kiss was exactly like the one Rose had given him what felt like so long ago in the forest but it was also a million times better.

Because now she was his. John hugged Rose tightly and Rose hugged back, her hands trembling slightly. She'd liked John for ages now and so for him to say he felt the same was the best thing ever.

She kissed John's nose and John pulled her into another kiss, her lips warm and sweet against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake and Dirk had practically sprinted to Jake's room after going to Jane's room by accident.

Once there, Dirk had immediately led Jake over to the bed and climbed on top of him, roughly kissing his neck, getting great little whimpers and moans from Jake.

Dirk had them made sure of teasing Jake as much as possible when removing his own shirt. He went back to Jake's lips almost as soon as Jake started begging, but when Jake tried to buck his hips to get more friction, Dirk pushed his hips back down and told him to be patient.

He let go of Jake's hands, which he'd been pinning down until now, and let the greenblood sit up so Dirk could get his shirt off too. He ran his fingers lightly down Jake's bare chest and abdomen, licking his lips slowly, hungrily. He then kissed Jake fiercely, exploring his mouth with his tongue and finding Jake's taste to be really quite agreeable.

Jake was whining slightly against Dirk's lips to just get to the fucking already. Dirk smiled and told Jake to strip then lie down on his side for him.

Jake quickly got off the bed to do so, wanting to get to it quickly, but Dirk followed and seemed to non-verbally insist on making the simple task of undressing as difficult as possible by kissing him while both of them undressed.

After ten minutes, Jake decided enough was enough and went back over to the bed. The first thing he felt was Dirk get on the bed, lying down behind Jake.. The second thing he felt was himself shudder as a finger worked it's way into his ass. He gasped and arched against the touch 

"I'm making your pretty ass mine tonight, ok?" murmured Dirk   
"Do it." replied Jake, his voice surprisingly just as low and seductive 

That soon changed when Dirk added more fingers and began pumping them inside his matesprite. Jake was soon a moaning wreck, his nook soaked and his bulge fully out and writhing. Dirk was sure he wouldn't have such a dominant hand in this if Jake knew his nook and bulge were in exactly the same wanting state.

Dirk removed his fingers and replaced them with his bulge, slowly pushing in and giving Jake plenty of time to adjust. Jake was so hot and tight that Dirk hadn't been sure that he'd fit all the way in.

Finally, he'd promised Jake early on that he'd make this worth all the teasing and waiting. He pounded into Jake, one hand also pumping his bulge. He was only encouraged by Jake pressing back against him, groaning and digging his nails into Dirk's thigh.

Dirk biting Jake's shoulder was the spark of pain Jake needed to come. He came crying Dirk's name and that, plus Jake clenching around Dirk, brought Dirk to his finish as well. 

Dirk had to be careful when pulling out because Jake was super sensitive after the intense fucking he had just received. After that, the pair of them just cuddled and any kisses were soft, loving ones.

Just as they were drifting off to sleep, Dirk whispered   
"I love you so much"  
And his heart soared to hear Jake mumble sleepily   
"love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

Jakkos, Dirrik, Roxanna and Janea were all reclining on sofas in one of the three living chambers in Prospit. All of them were sipping wine and Janea and Roxanna were resting against their respective matesprites.

Suddenly Jakkos chuckled to himself.

"what's so amusing, dear?" smiled Janea, looking up at her matesprite  
"I just find it funny that all our children think we don't know exactly where they all are and who they are all with right now" replied Jakkos  
"care to enlighten us, Jakkos?" asked Roxanna 

"well, Jade is currently with Dave in her chambers, John is with Rose in one of the guest rooms, Jane is with Roxy in Jane's room and Jake with Dirk in Jake's room. All four of our elder children are currently asleep, and they are sleeping in their matesprite's arms." smiled Jakkos 

Dirrik slowly set his goblet down on the table in the middle of the two sofas. He looked calmly at Jakkos.  
"you mean to say that our four older children are....?"  
"attracted to the same sex? Yes" finished Roxanna  
Dirrik sat back on the sofa, closed his eyes and started chuckling "I knew it." 

The other three started laughing too, all three of them had known from very early on who all their children had crushes on. The fact that any of them thought they could keep their relationships secret from their parents was laughable.

"they all probably think we don't know" smiled Roxanna  
"I daresay we'll 'find out' at some point" agreed Janea  
"but for now, lets let them think they're keeping their secrets" chuckled Jakkos  
"I'll drink to that" replied Dirrik

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
